A Simple Song
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: Sam plays for many reasons, but the inspiration always comes from Andy. Please review!


_Hey guys!_

_I just found an amazing cover of 'Use Somebody' by Tyrone Wells, a brilliant artist in his own right. This stripped down, slow version is beautiful and oddly reminded me of Andy and Sam (what doesn't these days?) so I thought I'd write a fic loosely based on the song. And then I listened to another Tyrone Wells' song, 'Looking at Her Face', which gave me even more to work with. Plus, Ben Bass plays guitar, so that's another inspiration for this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or Tyrone Wells (though that would be a bloody fantastic combination to own!)  
_

_Anyways, hope you all enjoy! xx

* * *

_Sam sat slumped on the ground, his back against the wall. The big bay window opened up to the street and the recently fallen rain mixed with the gasoline on the street reflected the soft moonlight, with wisps of clouds racing across the sky sometimes briefly obscuring the shine.

It had been a long time since he had played his guitar, and now, as he sat here strumming it softly, looking outside, he was reminded of how much he had missed it. His fingers gently played the beautiful mahogany instrument, the quiet chords bringing a peace.

Without realizing it, he started playing a song he had written a while back, a sweet melody with a touch of melancholy to its sound. He had composed it right after he had met_ her_, but horribly long shifts, family troubles, and just life in general had made it near impossible to find time to write lyrics for it.

But now, sitting here, words began to form in his head, and though he knew he should write them down before he forgot, he couldn't bring himself to stop playing. So he began to sing, faintly at first, the words haltingly coming to him. Then, as he continued to think about her, they started to come more steadily, until he almost couldn't keep up playing.

He sang for the way she made him feel.

Before she came barreling, literally, into his life, he had been living one day at a time, with no real purpose or meaning other than to do his job well and put as many crooks behind bars as he could.

But then that had all changed when he had fallen for Andy McNally. And he had fallen hard, and fast, never looking back. She had been the missing part of him that he hadn't known had been missing. Her gentleness and innocence tempered down his rough edges and jaded outlook, and he was reminded again of just how dazzling her soul really was.

He sang for how beautiful she was.

Her face was the one thing that pulled him through the day when he thought he couldn't take the evils and atrocities of the world. The mere thought of it was enough to somewhat satisfy him, but the only way he could be fully satiated was to actually look at her. One of his favorite moments of the day was when he would wake up, and she would be still asleep. He would just look at her, drink in the color of her skin, the shape of her nose, the curve of her lips. She looked like an angel when she slept, and sometimes all he wanted to do was just watch her and memorize each feature.

He sang for the knowledge that she was the one.

He knew that all he wanted to do, for the rest of his life, was to wake up to her next to him. To have her open her long lashes and stare up at him with those big, beautiful eyes and give him her smile that made his heart stop every time.

He had never believed in God, but every day that she was in his life had him rethinking his unbelief, because he hadn't done anything to deserve her, so the only explanation was that someone up above had decided, for whatever reason, to shower him with the gift of grace in the form of Andy McNally. It had been a long, torturous road with many, many obstacles, but in the end, they had made it through.

He sang for her.

From outside the window, the woman whom he was singing for watched him with a gentle smile playing on her lips. She had come early, for there had been a certain urgency in his voice when he had called to ask when she would be home. Watching him, completely lost in his music, she was reminded just how much in love she was. She was torn between wanting to continue watching and going inside, but the decision was made for her when Sam looked up saw her standing outside. A smile lit up his features as he scrambled up to open the door for her.

He pulled her close, kissing her fervently, and the feeling of her lips set off fireworks in him just like they had the very first time.

His carefully constructed plans he had laboriously made were discarded when they finally broke away.

"Missed me much, did you?" she asked, slightly out of breath, her eyes dancing with pleasure.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards, and he took her hand without answering, leading her into the living room, and sat her down on the couch. He picked up his guitar, sitting opposite her, and started playing the song.

Her song.

When he had finished, he looked up to see tears rolling down her beautiful face. He leaned forward and gently wiped one off with his thumb before fumbling around in his pocket.

He pulled out a small box and opened it up. A simple diamond ring sat in the middle of the dark green velvet, the soft light in the room glinting off the stone.

"I'm not good with speeches, Andy, you know that. That's why I wrote the song."

A quiet sob escaped from between her lips as the tears began to fall again. He looked at her with a mixture of trepidation, anxiety, hope, fear...and love.

"Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before her face lit up with the smile that he loved so much.

"Yes."


End file.
